


Leaf Fall

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [56]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Family Feels, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Peter is invited to the Stark cabin in the fall.Found-family fic. Not canon-compliant with The Avengers: Endgame.





	Leaf Fall

"This...this is amazing!" Peter spun in a slow circle, staring at the trees, at the leaves, at the _colors_. Sure, he'd been to Central Park but that was just a park. This...this was...this was a whole different _world_. There were _mountains_ over there. "Mountains!"

"Yes, yes, mountains, Peter." Pepper's cheerful voice came from over his shoulder. "If you'd like to go hiking, we can arrange that."

"Hiking?" He spun around, seeing Pepper - with Tony carrying Morgan on his shoulders wandering up behind her. "Really?"

Pepper arched her eyebrows at Tony. He pursed his lips. It was some private conversation without words - just a couple of gestures. Tony turned to Peter. "Yes. Yes, hiking."

"No hiking!" Morgan drummed her feet on Tony's chest. He rolled a glare up at her. "No hiking yet!"

"No?" Peter looked at her, at Pepper, at Tony, back to Morgan who beamed.

"Leaves first."

"Leaves?"

Morgan flung herself off of Tony and at Peter. He grabbed her out of the air, hearing Pepper's "Morgan!" and Tony's "Good catch, kid!" as he tumbled backwards, rolling to protect Morgan from the hard ground.

Morgan giggled on his chest. "Leaves," she said. Picking up a handful of them, she threw them into Peter's face.

"Leaves," he croaked out. Morgan rolled off of him, grabbed more leaves, and threw them at Peter. He spat them out of his mouth, wrinkling his nose. Morgan ran off, giggling. 

"Morgan's been raking them up," Tony said. "Wanting someone to jump into them with her."

"Leaves." Peter rolled up to a sitting position, loosely wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Leaves." Pepper shrugged and showed off that incredible grin, the one that made Peter think Tony was the luckiest guy in the world. She kicked a bunch of them at Tony. The non-plussed look he gave her made her giggle and she ran off, chasing after Morgan.

"I think," Tony said, when both mother and daughter disappeared, "they aren't coming back."

"Which means...we need to go find them?" Peter asked.

Tony smiled. It was a wicked, sharp smile. "Yup. Let's go hunting, shall we?"

Peter rolled up to his feet, shooting a web strand up into a tree. "I'll take the high road."

"Great kid - but, you know. Half the fun of this is the finding right?"

"Oh, sure, Mr. Stark." Peter beamed and hauled himself up into the tree. "Let's go!"


End file.
